


Бури

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неужели это то, чего ты хотела, Моргана?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бури

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741438) by [romanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoir/pseuds/romanoir). 



> Переведено на Russian Merlin Valentine's Fest 2014.  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

_Неужели это то, чего ты хотела, Моргана?_  
  
Слова так и не произнесены вслух, но Моргана вздрагивает, когда они отдаются у нее в ушах, струятся по венам вместе с кровью, набатом стучат у самого сердца.  
  
Люди вокруг сражаются и умирают; вопли людей и лошадей сливаются воедино, они словно раны на коже. Мерлин знает, что Артур должен быть поблизости, и где-то на краю сознания бьется паника; но сейчас все, что его волнует, - это Моргана, все, что он видит, - это ее глаза, ее темные, темные глаза.  
  
Она хмурит лоб, глаза вспыхивают золотом, и, выкинув руку вперед, Моргана призывает ветер и дождь, создавая страшнейшую бурю, слишком сильную, чтобы от нее можно было скрыться, слишком неистовую, чтобы повиноваться даже богам.  
  
А они боги теперь, осознает вдруг Мерлин, противостоя самим силам природы, в которые обратилась Моргана и которые сама же и создала. Она опасна, словно буря, озлобленна и полна ярости - такой ярости. Нет силы могущественнее их двоих, стоит лишь им объединить усилия, - как не раз нашептывала ему она.  
  
 _Присоединяйся ко мне, Мерлин_ , - повторяет она, но на этот раз промозглый ветер развеивает ее слова по сырому воздуху, по залитой кровью земле. _\- Мы_ _стали бы_ _величайшей силой, когда-либо известной в этом мире_.  
  
Как и раньше, когда они лежали друг подле друга - его рука в ее волосах, их губы слиты воедино, - Мерлин качает головой.  
  
\- Не так.  
  
На этот раз он произносит эти слова вслух и смотрит, как ее глаза опять опасно сужаются. Когда ему начинает казаться, что ветер просто поглотит его, он проталкивает руку сквозь стену воздуха перед собой, пронзая выставленные ею щиты, как она пронзила его сердце – все их сердца.  
  
Моргана отлетает назад, падает на землю. Ее чары разрушены, ветер и дождь прекращаются так внезапно, что тишина причиняет боль, пульсируя в ушах. Мерлин шагает к поверженной женщине – та лежит на земле перед ним, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, - и опускается на колени, чтобы оказаться еще ближе.  
  
 _Все кончено, Моргана_.  
  
Она встречается с ним глазами и встряхивает головой, на лице – полубезумное выражение. Медленно подняв руку, она обхватывает его запястье пальцами.  
  
\- Все такое же тонкое, - шепчет она, распахивая глаза. – Ничто не кончено, пока я так не скажу, - добавляет она, и с золотой вспышкой и громовым грохотом оба исчезают, оставив после себя лишь выжженную землю – единственное напоминание о том, что они были здесь.  
  
  
 _~fin~_


End file.
